


[Podfic] He changes the game by justaphage

by fire_juggler



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, Jack Zimmermann: Angst Factory, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Where being apart from your soulmate gives you a nasty headache, references to canon substance abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary: No, Jack Zimmermann did not need or want a soulmate.  And then this little shit came along.





	[Podfic] He changes the game by justaphage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He changes the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293124) by [justaphage (DancingDragon42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/justaphage). 



> Recorded for themusecalliope, for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I sent a super sekrit spy to find out what your current loves are (ok. analise010, the spy was analise010). She told me the Check Please and The Force Awakens are where it's at these days. :D I hope you have the most marvelous birthday ever! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to justaphage for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/he_changes_the_game.mp3)

## Length:

00:20:33 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/he_changes_the_game.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 19 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/he_changes_the_game.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 10 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
